Articular cartilage, found at the ends of articulating bone in the body, is typically composed of hyaline cartilage, which has many unique properties that allow it to function effectively as a smooth and lubricious load-bearing surface. However, when injured, hyaline cartilage cells are not typically replaced by new hyaline cartilage cells. Healing is dependent upon the occurrence of bleeding from the underlying bone and formation of scar or reparative cartilage called fibrocartilage. While similar, fibrocartilage does not possess the same unique aspects of native hyaline cartilage and tends to be far less durable.
Hyaline cartilage problems, particularly in knee and hip joints, are generally caused by disease such as occurs with rheumatoid arthritis or wear and tear (osteoarthritis). Hyaline cartilage problems may also be the result of an injury, either acute (sudden) or recurrent and chronic (ongoing). Such cartilage disease or deterioration can compromise the articular surface causing pain and further deterioration of joint function. As a result, various methods have been developed to treat and repair damaged or destroyed articular cartilage.